


[PODFIC] Blind Trust

by kerravon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Blindness, Crobby - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A year after the almost-Apocalypse, Bobby finds an injured Crowley on his doorstep" - author summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayhne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90341) by Rayhne. 



> This is one of the very first Supernatural Fics I ever read, and I am still so enamored with it that I felt compelled to make a podfic. I'm fairly pleased with the results. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I've saved it as both MP3 and m4b files, as well as made it available as a single huge file or multiple smaller segments. Thanks again to Rayhne for allowing me to record it, and Gorlassar for allowing the use of her lovely artwork.

This is a podfic of "Blind Trust" by Rayhne, in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 2 Hours, 33 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Blind Trust](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6285462/1/Blind-Trust)

 

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download (140 MB): [Blind Trust - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q3jm4r)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/q3jm4r)

M4b Audiobook (18 MB):  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Blind Trust - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/cvi3m9)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/cvi3m9)

Streaming:  


Story divided into 5 MP3 files: 

Part 1 - [Part 1](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/sfyeiy)

Part 2 - [Part 2](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nxu0k1)

Part 3 - [Part 3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/rxdcjq)

Part 4 - [Part 4](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ivofuc)

Part 5 - [Part 5](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/g11g69)

 

 

Story divided into 5 m4b files: 

Part 1 - [Part 1](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/cgc0d4)

Part 2 - [Part 2](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5ph8i3)

Part 3 - [Part 3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/zi581q)

Part 4 - [Part 4](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q6kchu)

Part 5 - [Part 5](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5v9qli)

 

 

The art for the cover is by the incredible [Gorlassar](http://gorlassar.tumblr.com). Go check out the rest of the Crobby art!

The music breaks are from the song "Savin' Me" by Nickelback

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
